LOVE STORY NARUHINA
by RuQika yhuzu ReyChi
Summary: Apakah ada...


Story Love Naru-Hina

**NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Halo...!,Salam kenal!,Perkenalkan namaku "**RuQika Yhuzu**",tapi panggil saja saya "**RuQi**"! ,Ff ini adalah karanganku yang pertama,Dan Untuk yang pertama dan selanjutnya,Watashi very-very Gomen for People That very-very "Dislike NARU-HINA",because Watashi is "**NARU-HINA LOVE'S**".Arigato...

_kr'i..i..ing,- kr'i..i..ing,kr'i..i..ing,-ta'p;

"Huaaah,jam berapa ini?,astaga jam 7 lewat15" (UZUMAKI NARUTO,MURID KELAS 2 SMA ASRAMA PUTRA PERGURUAN KONOHA);

_br'ak,w'eees,tap-tap-tap,s'reeet,brag;

"Aduh,A..a..aa,sial,mengapa harus hari ini! hari ini kan ada pelajaran Ayah,A.. sial,bisa bisa setelah pelajaran selesai aku bisa di gantug!"

_(Bel pertama tanda masuk kelas berbunyi)

sek-kesek-kesek;

"Astaga,sudahlah lebihbaik aku cuci muka saja!"

_(Naruto bergegas berlari keruangan pembelajara yang pertama;Ruangan FISIKA)

"Maaf,aku terlambat!"

'Heh,dasar bodoh'(UCIHA SASUKE,teman satu asrama dengan NARUTO)

"Heh,Naruto-(INUZUKA KIBA,sama dengan sasuke)apakah jam mu itu memiliki suara seperti semut,sehingga kau terlambat?,dan apakah kau lupa menaruh sepatumu,sehingga kau pergi kesini dengan menggunakan sandal tidurmu itu?"

"He'aah,diam kau"_ jawab naruto

'Dasar orang-orang bodoh'(HYUGA NEJI,sama)

"Sudah masuklah naruto!"(NAMIKAZE MINATO,guru FISIKA di ASRAMA PUTRA PERGURUAN KONOHA)

'Awaskau kiba!'_ pikir naruto

'Apakau hah?,dasarnya saja kau itu anak yg bodoh dan teledor'_ pikir kiba

_ ..zt(terjadi perang tatapan mata antara kiba dan naruto,sehingga terlihat efek listrik dari perang tatapan mereka)

_Brag..

"Naruto..!"_ Ucap minato dengan nada marah

"Ba-ba-baik pa!"_ jawab naruto dengan rasa takut,kemudian menuju tempat duduknya di samping sasuke

_(Bel tanda waktu pembelajaran fisika habis sudah berbunyi)

_(Di Kantin)

"hei naruto"(AKIMIKI COUJI),megapa tadi kau kesiangan hah?_sambil memakanan keripik kentang dari kantung keripik yang ke 4

"Sudahlah aku tidak mau bahas itu lagi"_ jawab naruto

"Tapi...,"

"Hei Sino!"

_ Melirik ke arah naruto dengan pandangan dingin(ABURAME SINO)

'Astaga mengapa harus ada sih orang seperti dia!' "Hei sino kau sekelompok dengan ku kan,neji dan juga gara?"_ ucap naruto dalam hati dan tanya naruto pada sino

"Hem" _ jawab sino dengan dingin

"Heeei naruto,(si rambut mangkok ROKLEE) nanti kita lihat ya kelompok siapa yang jadi unggulan di pelajaran fisika,kau dan kelompokmu,atau aku dan kelompok ku!"_ melipatkan tangan dengan bergaya sombong

"dasar bodoh,paling-paling kau hanya mengandalkan orang yg pintar di kelompkmu!"(NARA SIKAMARU)

_ Tong...,lee terpukul dan..

"Jadi apakah menurutmu aku anak yang bodoh ha?"_ jawab lee kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah bertanya lagi kau sendiripun tau kan apa jawabanya!"_ jawab kiba yang datang bersama HAKU,SORA,dan KANKURO

"He'eeeh,awaskau kibaaa!" _ jawab lee

"Sudahlah lee orang itu semenjak dari pagi memang menyabalkan!"_ jawab naruto

"Sudahlah nanti kita lihat saja kelompok siapa yang lebih unggul!"_ jawab kankuro

_(Bel masuk pun berbuyi,Dan kebetulan hari ini adalah hari belajar bersama antara siswa asrama putra dan siswi asrama putri perguruan konoha)

Vop; Deg...deg-deg, 'hari ini.. (HYUGA HINATA ).aku senang untuk yang ke sekian kalinya karena...aku bisa melihatnyalagi'

"Hinata tunggu!"(MORINO AMARI,Maaf!; ini adalah tokoh khayalan ku,tokoh ini adalah tokoh yang aku buat untuk menjadi pasangan gara!;amari adalah gadis berkacamata,memiliki rambut berwarna coklat tua,dan iya adalah gadis yang pandai,baik hati serta dia adalah teman baik hinata!)

"Amari...?"_ ucap hinata lembut dan tengok hinata ke arah amari

"Hah,hah,hah,hinata kau..,Heh,maksudku..."_ jawab amari

"Amari...!,tarik napas keluarkan!"_ jawab hinata sambil mengintruksikan kepada amari yang terengah-engah sehabis berlari mengejar hinata

"E'eh,jadi gini hinata,untuk hari ini kita belajar di asrama putra di pisah sesuai pelajaran yang ingin kita pealajari hari ini!,tapi pelajaran yang akan kita pelajari hari ini hanya ada 2 pilihan,yaitu Fisika,dan Matematika;Tapi yang aku ingin tanyakan padamu..." _ sreeet,hinata memotong pembicaraan,dan menjawab

"Aku,aku...mau mengikuti pelajara Fisika!"

"Benarkah?,Horeee!"_ jawab amari senang dan memeluk hinata

_Taklama kemudian datang siswi-siswi putri yang lainya,yaitu HARUNO SAKURA,YAMANAKA INO,TENTEN,dan REYKA;Mohon maaf lagi tokoh ini pun sama dengan amari dia adalah tokoh khayalan ku,namun untuk yang ini aku tidak akan memberitahukan tokoh ini adalah pasangan untuk siapa!,tapi karakteristik tokoh ini adalah misterius,suka membaca,berabut sebahu berwarna biru gelap

"Halo sakura?,kamu jadi mengikuti pelajaran apa?"_tanya amari

"Halo juga!,aku...,em aku ikut pelajaran matematika saja"_ jawab sakura

"Kalau yang lain?"_tanya amari kepada yang lainya

"Kalau aku fisika"_ jawab tenten

"Jadi yang mengikuti pelajaran matematika aku ino,dan rey!"_ ucap sakura

_ Ino mmengangguk,dan rey hanya diam sambil membaca buku novelnya

_(Sementara di asrama putra)

"Baiklah murid-murid,(UCIHA ITACHI,guru Matematika di ASRAMA PUTRA PERGURUAN KONOHA)setelah pelajaran bapa,kalian akan belajar bersama lagi dengan murid dari asrama putri,seperti bulan-bulan sebelumya,karena walaupun antara asrama putra dan putri di pisahkan dalam area asrama,tapi untuk dalam pembelajaran kita dapat lakukan bersama dalam satu bulan sekali agar kita tidak terlalu bosan sekaligus dapat berdiskusi tentang pelajaran yang dipelajari di arsrama putra dan yang di asrama putri!;Ohya dan untuk hari ini pembelajaran yang akan kita pelajari dengan siswi asarama putri dibagi menaji dua,serta ruangan belajarnyapun di pisahkan,adapun pelajaran yang akan di pelajari yaitu Matematika dan Fisika,kalian akan memilih pelajaran apa?(ucap itahi bertanya dan langsung meneruskan perkataanya),serta ruanganya sesuai dengan ruangan pelajaran tersebut,dan untuk sekarang,kalian di persihalan memasuki ruangan pelajaran yang bapa sebutkan tadi,dan hanya berjumlah setengah murid dalam masing-masing kelas!"

'Haaa,ku lebih memilih tidur,di bandingkan dengan harus belajar pelajaran yang membuat otaku mendididih'

_(Tak terasa naruto sudah sampai di depan ruangan Fisika,dan ia pun duduk di sebuah kursi dibagian barisan kedua dari sebelah kanan pintu pada meja yg kedua),dan ternyata

"Baiklah murid-murid kita akan membuat kelompok diskusi untuk pembelajaran hari ini!,yaitu satu kelompok terdiri dari 1 siswi asrama putri dan 2 siswa asrama putra!"_ ucap minato

_Setelah itu terbentuklah kelompok 1;Neji,Tenten,Sora,2;Gara,Amari,Kankuro,dan 3;Kiba,Nauto,dan Hinata

"Baiklah kalian sekarang bisa memulainya dengan membahas soal yang bapa berikan!,dan dalam waktu 2jam 30 soal ini harus selesai!"_ ucap minato sambil meninggalkan murid-muridnya di kelas

'Aku bersyukur bisa satu kelompok dengan hinata'_ ucap kiba dalam hati,dan di sisilain

'Gadis ini...,mengapa setiap kali aku melihatnya ia penuh dengan pertanyaan, apakah...?,ah tida-tida,tapi dia...,"_ ucap gara dalam hati sambil menatap amari

"Tida kankuro ini bukan untuk frekuensi,tapi untuk perambatanya!"_ ucap amari mejelaskan pada kankuro

"Lalu kita harus menggunakan rumus yang mana?" _tanya kankuro pada amari

_Gara langsung memotong pembicaraan dengan aga...,(cemburu dan tetap jaga imej, dengan menutupinya dengan kepandaian nya)menjelaskan pada kankuro

'He'hem...'_ amari

_Dilain sisi

"Eeem...,neji apakah kamu bisa-mengarjakan soal yang ini?" _ tanya tenten pada neji dengan wajah yg aga memerah merona

"Tentu!"_ jawab neji dengan wajah yang aga memerah pula walaupun tertutup dengan raut mukanya yang selaul serius

_Kemudian di ruang Matematik,ternyata disana berbeda metode dengan di ruang fisika,di ruang matematika mereka tetep belajar biasa namun yang berbeda mereka tidak sebangku dengan teman satu asrama mereka!,tetapi di acak putra dan putri sesuai keinginan karena siswi dari asrama putri sedikit jadi ada beberapa siswa putra yang duduk sebangku, malah pembagianya adalah: sasuke dengan sakura,haku dengan reyka,ino dengan lee,couji dengan sikamaru,dan sino ia selalu menyendiri.

_Di sisi lain

"Astagaa,rumus ini membuat otakku mendidih" _keluh naruto

"Hei... bodoh,mengapa kerjaanmu hanay mengeluh saja?,padahal kau pun tidak sama sekli mengerjakan soal-soal inikan!_Ucap kiba kesal dan hinata hanya bisa tersenyum manis melihat pertengkaran teman2 sekelompoknya

_Namun tak disnaka bel waktu belajarambahan pun berakhir,dan siswi asrama putripun kembali ke lingkungan asrama putri

"Aaah,akhirnya pelajaran yang membuat otaku panas selesai juga!"_ucap naruto,lalu tiba-tiba ada sasuke yang lewat di depan naruto

"Hei sasuke!,kau mengikuti pelajaran tambahan apa tadi?",tanya naruto pada sasuke,namun sasuke hanya diam,lalu

'Dasar orang menyebaklkan mengapa di dunia ini harus ada seseora seperti dia!,mebuat hidupku menjadi aneh saja'_ucap naruto dalam hati

_Malam hari di asrama putra,terlihat merka semua sedanng asyik memainkan laptop mereka,terutama naruto yang terlihat asyik mengotak-atik salahsatu akunnya di dunia maya

Namikaze Naruto ;Konbawa gadis HY!

Hy ;Konbawa

Namikaze Naruto ;Hei aku ingin cerita sesuatu padamu!

Hy ;Cerita apa?

Namikaze Naruto ;Aku bingung pada perasanku sendiri!

Hy ;Bingung?

Namikaze Naruto ;Ya aku merasa aku,aaah,sulit untuk di ceritakan!,tetapi aku hasrus menceritakanya padamu!Aku sangat membenci oarang itu, tapi sepertinya aku memiliki perhatian lebih padanya!,masalahpun tersisip antara kami yaitu adalah dia satu gender dengan ku!

_Di sisi lain gadis yang bernamakan Hy di akun mayanya terkejut,tapi dia hanya bisa terpaku,karena dia hanya ingin lelaki yang jadi lawan bicaranya di akun maya itu bahagia!

Hy ;Apa kau menyukai perasaan itu?

Namikaze Naruto ;Akupun bingung,setelah aku merasakan memiliki kekasih seorang wanita,tapi tidak bisa menjadi satu karena selalu ada perbedaan yang memberatkanku dan memaksaku!,tapi maukah kau membantuku!

Hy ;Membantu apa?

Namikaze Naruto ;Bantu aku untuk bersatu dengannya,mungkin itu kedengarannya aneh!,tapi,hati ini belumsiap untuk menghadapi seseorang yang berbeda lagi danganku,dan juga selu menyiksa hatiku.

_Gadis berinisial Hy itupun terpukul kembali,malah yang ini terasa lebih menyakitkan,tapia apa daya,dia hanya memiliki cinta untuk lelaki lawan bicaranya itu tapi, lelaki lawan bicaranya itu apakah dia memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti apayang di rasakan gadis itu

Hy ;Gomen,aku,aku mau membantumu,tapi perasanmu dan inginmu untuk bersamanya bukan sekedar pelampiasan saja kan?

Namikaze Naruto ;Tida!

_Tiba tiba gadis Hy itu pun menghilan dari daftar obrolan akun namikaze naruto itu,namun pembicaraantadi sudah menguatkan hati naruto bahwa gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tadi di facebook ,mau membantunya untuk mendapatkan seseorang kembali untuk berdiri di samping naruto

_Hari minggu ASRAMA PUTRA dan PUTRI PERGURUAN KONOHA semua kegiatan libur,dan siswapun di ijinkan untuk pulang ke rumah orangtua mereka,namun pagi itu naruto sudah sibuk untuk pergi ke rumah sasuke,karena meskipun pendiam dan sasuke suka bertengkar dengan naruto,sasuke sangat akrab dengan naruto,dan mungkin karena keakraban itulah yang membuat naruto ingin...

_Di mobil bus untuk menuju pulang ke rumah sasuke,naurutopun mengeluarkan hanpone Bbnya,untuk apalagi kalu bukan untuk meminta bantuan.

Namikaze Naruto;Apa yang harus di lakukan dalam bis?

Hy ;Memberikan minuman,dan cemilan!

Namikaze Naruto;Hore,berhasil,lalu?

Hy ;Mungkin bila sudah sampai di halte,lebihbaik beristirahat sejenak,namun di tempat yang memang nyaman untuk berduaan?

Namikaze Naruto;Aku-aku gerogi!

Hy ;Semangat!

_Berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan yang ...terhadap orang yang mengajaknya bertukar obrolan

Namikaze Naruto;Berhasil lagi,tapiii,ini terlau menegangkan,karena dia langsung mau menciumku!,tapi aku tidak berani!

Hy ;Waaah,benarkah,kau hebat

_Meskipun seperti itu,sebenatnya gadis itu sedih kalau bisa rasanya ia ingin teriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk melepaskan semua bebanya di hatinya

{_Gomen,Author tidak sanggup meneruskan bagian itu,itu terlalu bertolak belakang dengan apa yang selau author harapkan tentang cerita dalam naruto!}

Come bake to stoy

_Setelah,berbagai saran yang di berikan oleh gadis ber Inisial Hy narutopun akhirnya berhasil menjadi kekasih sasuke,namun setelah tak beberapa lama narututo berpacaran dengan sasuke,gadis itupun menghilang dari obrolan akun namikazenya,namun setelah itu naruto merasakan seperti ada yang hilang,dan iyapun selu teringat akan kata-kata terakhir yang di uncapkan gadis misterius itu

"Semoga bahagia!"

_Kata,katamitulah yang iya ucapkan terakhir kali,tapi setelah itu naruto sehentak berpikir,apakah gadis itu suka ketika membantunya untuk bersatu dengan sasuke!,sementara naruto sering membaca puisi-puisi indah tentang cinta yang dibuat oleh gadis itu di dinding akunya,yang penuh akan makna kasih dan cinta seorang pasangan yang diciptakan tuhan dalam genre yang berbeda untuk melengkapi satu dengan yang lain,dan di asrama putrapun ada yang terliaht berbeda!,karena salahsatu dari teman naruto yang tidak ada!,yaitu Sora karena sudah beberapa minggu ia sudah pindah dari konoha ke luar negri untuk pertukaran pelajar,sebenarnya selain sora ada juga Neji yang beberapa hari kebelakang ini neji tida terlihat batang hidungnya!,menurut teman-teman neji ikut menjaga sepupunya yang sakit lumayan parah di rumah sakit,setelah beberapa lama,Nejipun pulang pada hari ke 29 pada bulan dimana naruto dan sasuke barusaja jadian,namun tak di sangka di hari ke 30,naruto dan sasukepun mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Gadis..,dia ada!_ucap naruto dengan sangat senag

Namikaze Naruto;Hai apa kabar?,kemanasaja kamu satu bulan ini?

Hy ;Aku,aku hanya istirahat sebentar!

Namikaze Naruto;Apa kau sakit?

Hy ;Hanya sedikit dan ringa

Namikaze Naruto;Jangan berbohong padaku,tamungkin penyakit yang ringan sampai satu bual penuh!

Hy ;

Namikaze Naruto;Ahh,kau ini,dan apakah itu karena aku,aku yang telah membuatmu pusing dan jatuh sakit,maafkan aku,karena aku membuatmu nelompat sangat jauh dari kehidupanmu!

Hy ;Aku temanmu!

Namikaze Naruto;Terimakasih,oh ya aku mau bilang padamu aku sudah ta bersama lagi denagan sasuke!

Hy ;Kenapa?

Namikaze Naruto;Karena...,em gadis misterius bisakah kita bertemu,aku ingin sekali mengenalmu lebih dekat,em maksudku kau kan temanku,jadi aku ingin tau kau itu seperti apa!,bisa?

"Ada telepon untumu!"_gadis itupun bergegas menghampiri pagilan temannya itu untuk menerima telepon,lalu teman gadis misterius yang tadipun melihat obrolan temannya ,dan iya pu tak sengaja membaca obrolan yang ter akhir,dan gadis itupun menjawab pertanyaan dari namikaze

Hy ;Baiklah,dimana?

Namikaze Naruto;Benarkah,kita bertemu di restoran Ichiraku Ramen

Hy ;Ok

Gadis itupu hilang kembali dari obrolan akun namikaze,namun hal tadipun sudah membuat naruto berjingkrak-jingkrakan di atas ranjang nya ,dan hal itupun membuat seisi kamar di asrama putra ribut,karena memarahi naruto yang berisik malam-malam

"Hinata!,Namikaze ingin bertemu dengan mu di restoran Ichiraku ramen!,tadi dia mengirim pesan padamu!"_ucap amari

"Amari tunggu dulu!,apakah kamu bisa membantuku!"

"Membantu apa?_ucap amari,hinatapun mulai membisikan rencana sesuatu pada amari,entah sebab atau apa,amari langsung mau membantu hinata(karena mereka memang sahabat).

_Lalu keesokan harinya,terlihat gadis berrabut pink{SAKURA} itu telah bersiap siap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat,karena hari ini memang hari minggu,seseorangpun mengikuti gadis berambut pink itu,namun tak beberapa jauh dari asrama ia menghampiri seseorang,yaitu neji,ya gadis itu adalah hinata,namun

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini"_ucap neji dingin

"Ka-ka-kaka,Ma-mau menolongkukan!"_jawa hinata yang sebenarnya takut akan kakanya yang garang itu

"Untuk apa,bukan urusan yang penting"_jawab neji yang lalu kebudian selangkah demi selangkah bergerak menjauh dari hianata

"Kaka,ku muhon kali ini saja"_ucap hianata yang berusaha berteriak menjangkau pendengaran neji,namun neji ta merespon

"Maaf,tarimakasih kaka!,kaka sudah mau menerima undanganku kesini,aku pergidulu!"_ucap hinata yang kemudian berlari lebih jauh dari langkah neji

'Tapi,anak itu,tida,aku ta mau dia kenapa-napa lagi'

"Tunggu!,aku akan membantumu!,tapi jangan bertindak berlebihan!"_ucap neji walaupun dengan nada dingin terdengar sisipan nada khawatir pada sepupunya itu,hinatapun terhenti dari larinya,iyapun membalikan tubuhya,hinatapun menghampiri neji laluia membungkuk dan

"Arigato onichan!"_ucap hinata yang langsung bangun dari bungkukanya dan memberikan sesuatu pada kaka sepupunya itu

"Kaka,kenakan ini!"_ucap hinata lembut

"Untuk apa?"_ucap neji dingin walaupun bingung

"Eem,agar kita tida ketauan!"_ucap hiata penuh harap agar kakanya mau mengenakan pakaian detektif itu

"Heh,baiklah"_ucap neji pasrah

"Terimakasih lagi kaka!"_ucap hinata dan bungkukannya lagi

"Sudahlah"_ucap neji yang langsung mengenakan jas detektif dan topinya itu,lalu neji dan hinata pun bergegas untuk mengikuti sakura kembali,kebetulan sakura berjalan kaki sampai halte bus,dan neji dan hinatapun kebetulan mereka memakai kendaraan,yaitu sepedah perempuan milik hinata(hehe autor berusaa ngelawak),untung saja pada sat itu jalan sepi dan hinata benar benar berdandan seperti laki-laki jadi tidak begitu banyak mata yang memperhatikan neji dengan baju dan topi detektifnya dan memboncengi hinata yang berpenampilan sama seperti neji,sesampainya di restoran ichirku ramen,ternyata mereka aga terlambat,maklum mereka kesan menggunakan kendaraan bertenaga alami alias{neji yang engos-engosan,haha ngelawak lagi,Vi...s}.Terlihat di sana sakura sedang menunggu,dan orang yang di tunggunyapun datang,ya sesosok peria yang memiliki akun Facebook yang bernama namikaje,dia naruto datang dan menghampiri meja yang di duduki sakura dan...

"Sakura sedang apa kau di sisni?"_tanya naruto yang bingung

"Menunggu seseorang yang mengundangku ke sisni!"

'Astaga,apakah gadis itu sakura,tapi mengapa pada awalnya,aaah,ini membuta aku bingung,tapi...,ada apa di balik semak-semak yang tertata itu?,ada yang aneh!'_ucap naruto dalam hati

"Miau...!"_ucap hinata berpura-pura untuk mengalihkan keheranan naruto,karena sebenarnya semenjak tadi nejin sudah bermarah-marah ria kepada hinata karena neji merasa hinata bodoh ingin mempersatukan sakura dan naruto lagi

"Ahh,hamya kucing"_ucap naruto pelan

"Ada apa naruto?"_tanya sakura

"Oh,tida!,jadi...

"Ha'ah,sepertinya aku di bohongi?"_ucap sakura

"Apa maksudmu?"_tanya naruto

"Sudahlah kita sebainya pergi dari tempat ini!"_ucap sakura yang beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya yang di susul oleh itu,merekapun muali menyebrang,namun ada apa dengan mereka berdua mereka berjalan bersamaan tapi mereka hanya terdiam terbawa alam pikiran mereka,lalu tak di sangka,ada sebuah mobil van yang melaju lumayan kencang hendak menghampiri naruto dan sakura yang sama-sama lengah itu,Hinatapun tak tinggal diam,iya segera menyelamatkan kedua temannya itu...

"Narauto,Sakura awas!,bragk"

"Au..."

"Astaga"_ucap terakhir naruto yang terlempar ke pinggir jalan berumput,narutopunmelihat sakura,namun sepertinya ia ta apa-apa,matanya langsung tertuju pada seseorang berpakaian anaeh,ia melihat,sepertinya orang itu terluka parah,karena ia terkena batu besar dan orang itu hanya tergeletak ta bedaya di sebelah kanan naruto,lalu tiba-tiba ada orang aneh lainya yang berusaha membantu untuk bangkit oarang aneh yang pertama,narutopun berusaha bangun untuk menemui kedua orang itu,namun mereka berdua telah beranjak pergi dengan lumayan cepat,niat pertama naruto pun urung!,iya langsung beralih ke sakura,dan membantu sakura bangun dari duduknya akibat terjatuh

"Sakura,kau tak apa-apa?"_tanya naruto sambil mengulurkan tanganya kepada sakura

"Tida,tapi,aku rasa tadi ada yang menyelamatkan kita!"_ucap sakura sambil melirik kanan kirinya setelah ia berdiri

"Dia sudah pergi,bersama temanya!"_ucap naruto yang aga kecawa karena tidak dapat mengucapkan terimakasih dan membantu orang tadi karena orang tadi terluka karena menyalamatkan naruto dan sakura

_Di sisi lain

"Kau,kau benar-benar bodoh hinata!"_ucap neji dengan aga menggeram sambil merangkul hinata untuk berjalan,terlihat kening hinata mengeluarakan darah,nejipun langsung menuju rumah sakit terdekat,dan hinatapun di obati di sana

_Keesokan harinya

"Haaah,kemarin hari yang menyebalkan!"_ucap naruto yang berjalan sambil mengaitkan jari jarinya di belakang kepalanya di koridor kelas pembelajaran, sesampainya di kelas,ia duduk kembali bersama teman yang pernah menjadi seseorang bagi naruto,tak berapa lama setelah naruto duduk,narutopun membuka laptopnya,untuk membuat status dan mengirimkan sepucuk surat melalui akunnnya kepada gadis yang hendak di temuinya kemarin

_Dinding Namikaze Naruto:Kau membuatku bingung,dan selau membutaku menyelimuti pikiranku tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan siapa dirimu sebebarnya!

Pesan untuk:Hy

Mengapa kau tak datang,dan malah mengirimkan seseorang yang tak ku harapkan,aku hanya menunggumu bukan oarang lain,dan apa kau benar-benar datang pada waktu itu?,tapi mengapa kau tida menghampiriku!,aku bingung!

"Sipa gadis itu?"_tanya sasuke seperti bisa{dingin}

"Aku tak tahu,akupun bingung!"_ucap naruto sambil mengkaitkan jari-jarinya lagi di belakang kepalanya dan menyandarkan tubuhya di kursi yang iya duduki. Bel pun berbunyi,narutopun bergegas memasukan laptopnya ke laci yang tersedia di bawah mejanya

"Selamat pagi murid-murid!"_ucap guru IRUKA guru KIMIA di ASRAMA PUTRA PERGURUAN KONOHA

"Pagi ini kita kedatangan teman baru,yaitu siswa pertukaran pelajar yang menggantikan sora!"_ucap guru iruka

"Haloo,selamat pagi semua aku Sai teman baru kalian,agar kalian bisa selalu mengingatku,aku adalah sesosok lelaki yang tampan"_ucap sai sok cool

"Hei kau,apa yang kau katakan,kau adalah lelaki yang tampan!,lihatlah teman sebangkuku!,diaadalah incaran para gadis,tetapi dia tak sesombong kau"_ucap naruto sambil menunjuk sai

"Heh,i very handsome in my high school that last,so in here i'm too very handsome!"_ucap sai penuh percaya diri,dan terjadilah perang mata antara sai dan naruto yang menimbulkan efek listrik yang menghubungkan tatapan mereka

'Anak itu,dia sungguh manis,tapi dia lebih mengakui temannya daripada aku,heh pasti nanti aku akan mendapatkannya'_ucap sai di dalam hati

"Dobe!"_ucap sasuke dingin

"Apa maksudmu hah!,bukannya bersyukur aku memujimu,karena ini adalah peristiwa langka seorang ! seorang Uzumaki Naruto membanggakan seorang Uciha Sasuke!"_ucap naruto kesal

"Ha'ah,sudahlah sudah-sudah!,kalian ini teman jadi kalian harus akur"_ucap guru iruka yang berusaha melerai pertengkaran mereka

_Ta terasa bel istirahatpun telah berbunyi,sai yang tadi baru memperkenalkan diripun sekarang sudah duduk sebangku bersama haku.

_Terlihat kiba membawa sebuah bola basket di tangannya,namun ketika ia ingin memasuki kelas ternyata hanya ada gara yang sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya,dan naruto yang mau membuka laptopnya,mungkin pemandangan ini terjadi karena yang lain sedang kekantin dan gara ia memang lebih suka mengotak-atik bukunya yang penuh dengan pelajaran,berbeda denagan naruto ia membuka laptopnya lagi karena ia hendak membuka akunnya di dunia maya untuk membaca balasan surat dari gadis Hy.

"Hei naruto,gara!,ini!,kita main di lapangan yu!"_ajak kiba kepada naruto dan gara,tapi mereka tak merespon,lalu kibapun mengambil tindakan,pertama ia menarik gara yang duduk di meja pojok kedua baris ke 3,lalu menarik naruto yang duduk di dekat jendela dua baris dari meja gara

_Di lapangan

"Ayolah teman teman!"_ucap kiba mengajak teman-temannya yang hanya diam berdiri menyandar di tiang ring,namun ta berapa lama gara langsung ikut bermain bola basket bersama kiba,dan selanjtnya narutopun tak mau kalah,setelah itu merekapun asyik berebut mendribble bola basket,kemudian naruto berhasil merebut bola itu dari tangan gara,dan ia pun menshutting bola itu,namun karena terlalu bersemangat,bola itupun melewati batas asrama putra dan memasuki batas wilayah asrama putri

"Haah,apa yang kau lakukan?"_ucap gara

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja"_ucap naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya

"Hah,sudahlah,aku lihat dulu bolanya"_ucap kiba yang berjalan menuju sebuah pohon tinggi di dekat tembok pembatas

"Hei tunggu dulu aku ikut"; "aku juga!"_ucap naruto yang di sambung gara,mereka bertigapun memanjat pohon itu,setelah sesampainya di atas pohon yang dapat membuta mereka melihat wilayah asrama putri,tiba tiba dari asrama putri ada...

"Hei kalian,apa kalian mencari bola ini?"_tanya amari

"Dimana suara itu?"_ucap naruto sambil melirik sekitar wilayah asrama putri

"Oh iya"_jawab gara yang langsung menengok ke arah bawah batas asrama putri yang terlihat olehnya

"Eeem,Oh ya siapa yang tadi melempar bola ini,ayo jawab!"_ucap amari yang seketika blussing karena melihat gara dan kembali lagi garang

"A-a-amari!"_ucap hinata pelan

"Tidaak,harus ada yang memintamaaf atas kepalamu itu!,bukannya apa-apa keningmu sudah terluka masa kepalamu juga jadi korban!"_ucap amari teguh

"Hi-hinata,apa jangan jangan kau terkena bola itu ya,maaf, kami tidak sengaja!"_ucap kiba

"Naruto ayo minta maaf"; "Kaukan yang melemparkan bola itu!"_ucap kiba yang di sambung gara

"E-emafkan aku Hinata-can aku tidak sengaja melemparkan bola itu yang mengenai kepalamu!"_ucap naruto sabil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya,hinata pun hanya bisa tertunduk malu dan mukanyapun memarah seperti tomat segar yang baru matang

"Yasudah,nih ambil bola kalian,tapi lainkali awas kalian!,karena tidaboleh ada satu orangpun yang melukai sahabatku!"_ucap amari sambil melemparkan bolanya,lalu bola itu tertangakap oleh gara

"Arigato...?"_ucap gara,namun amari blussing dan ia pun langsung mengajak pergi hinata dari tempat itu

_Belpun sudah berbunyi kembali yang menandakan masuk,naruto,gara,dan kibapun bergegas turun dari pohon itu dan beranjak pergi menuju kelas,setelah itu semua murid di asrama putrapun belajar kembali seperti biasa,namun ketika guru yang mengajar pergi kelas asrama putrapun ricuh,karena ada perang grilliya antara sai dan naruto,merekapun hanya bertengkar dan sama ketika mereka berada di ruang tidur asrama putra mereka hanya bertengkar dan terus bertengakar,akhirnya harus ada guru yang menginap di sana,yaitu guru SENI, HATEKE KAKASHI,keadaanpun mulai menenang,malamnya naruto seperti biasa ia mengecek akunya untuk membaca balasan suratnya

Pesan untuk Namikaze Naruto:

Gomennesai!

_Di sisi lain

'Maafkan aku naruto aku sebenarnya datang,tapii..'_ucap hinata dalam hati

_Narutopun hanya bisa terdiam dan langsung menutup kembali akunya itu,karena gadis itupun tida ada dalam obrolan akun naruto,lalu tak sengaja sai melihat teman duelnya yang sedang sedih melihat laptopnya

"Haha,pasti kau di putuskan seseorang yah!"_ucap sai so tau

"Diamkau,pergisana"_ucap naruto geram

"Yasudah wleee!"_ucap sai sambil mengejek naruto

'Waah,dia sudah putus dengan pacarnya,jadi aku bisa leluasa untuk mendekatinya'_ucap sai dalam hati

_Waktupun tersasa amat cepat berlalu,narutopun masih bingung dan mencari siapa sebenarnya gadis berinisial Hy yang menjadi lawan bicaranya di dunia maya,di tambah selama satutahun itu ia tidak berkomunikasi lagi dengan gadis misterius itu,selainitu sudah banyak kejadian yang terjadi di perguruan yang terbagi menjadi dua asrama itu,yaitu dimana perseteruan antara kelompok-kelompok fisika murid asrama putra sudah lama berakhir,bukannya lee,kiba ataupun naruto yang menang,namun sora yang menjadi siswa pertukaran pelajar karena otak fisikanya!,sebenarnya kelompok-kelompok itu di buat minato untuk memilih siswa yang tepat untuk pertukaran sudah amat lama pula siswi dari asrama putri tidak lagi ke asrama putra setiap bulannya untuk melaksanakan kegiatan bulanan yaitu belajar tambahan bersama karena Kepala sekolah asrama putra JIRAYA membuat masalah dengan kepala sekolah asrama putri TSUNADE,hari ini adalah hari ke 27 bulan bulan terakhir ini adalah bulan dimana gadis itu terakhir mengirimkan balasan surat pada naruto.

_Taman sekolah

'Berani,aku harus berani! "dad-dug,dag-dug,dag-dug"

"Sa-sa-sasuke!"_ucap sakura gerogi namun sasuke hanya diam,sakurapun memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan duduk di samping sasuke

"Aku-(dag-dug,dag-dug),aku menyukaimu sasuke!"_ucap sakura,namun kata-kata itu hanya membuat sasuke terbangun dari dudukannya dan kemudian berjalan selangkah demi selangkah meninggalkan sakura

"Aku-aku menyukaimu semenjak pertama aku bertemu denganmu!"_ucap sakura lalu ia tertunduk dan

"Apakah kau marah padaku,maaf,maaf sasuke aku-aku tidak berani mengatakanya sedari awal,karena aku merasa...,maaf karena akupun berbuat jahat dengan berpacaran dengan temanmu,itu-itu karena aku ingin mengambil perhatianmu(terlihatsetetes bening terjatuh),Aku-aku sangat jahat dan bodoh,aku bodoh!,hanya karena menyukaimu aku membuat seseorang menjadi terluka,Hiks"

_Suasanapun berubah menjadi campur aduk antara penyesalan,dan perasaan yang membingungkan

"Maafkan aku naruto,Hiks"_ucap sakura masih menagis

"Iya aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak awal,santai saja..!,malahan aku bersyukur,karena kisah kita tak berjalan lama,sebenarnya kau tak jahat sakura,tapi perasaan dan keinginan yang sulit di mengerti lah yang jahat,coba hal seperti itu tidak ada kalian pastinya sudah menjadi pasangan yang serasi menurutku!"_ucap naruto yang datang tiba-tiba diantara sasuke dan sakura

"Na-naruto"_ucap sakura terkejut

"Hei sasuke,terimalah gadis ini,dia amat sangat menyukaimu,dan diapun gadis yang baik!,lagipula ketika kami berpacaran yang ku dengar dari lamunan sakura hanya nama SA-SU dan KE,yaitu kamu,terus..."_ucap naruto lalu dipotong oleh sasuke

"Diamkau"_ucap sasuke dingin

"Hem,tapi sebagai tamanmu aku hanya menyarankan mu,karena kau temanku,jadi yasudah,ku harap kalian bisa jadianyah,daaah!"_ucap naruto yang awalnya berupa ungkapan menjadi sebuah harapan,lelaki berambut pirang itupun meninggalkan mereka di sangka sasuke berjalan ke arah sakura yang masih menangis

"Hapus air matamu!"_ucap sasuke masih dingin

"Hiks,hiks"_sakurapun menghapus airmatanya,sasukepun memegang tangan sakura,sakurapun terkejut,dan

"Ta-tapi,aku bukan gadis yang baik"_ucap sakura yang menahan tangisanya

"Untuk satuminggu!,tapi aku telah menjadi orang bodoh selama 1 bulan,dan kau sudah tau itukan!"_ucap sasuke,lalu sakura hanya bisa terdiam terpaku

"Kau akan bersamaku?_tanya sasuke masih dingin

"A-aku..."_ucap sakra yang langsung di potong oleh sasuke

"Kau akan bersamaku,dan membantuku,untuk kisahku yang baru!"_ucap sasuke,dankemudian sasuke pun membawa pergi sakura dari taman itu

_Di sisi lain

"Haah,mudah-mudahan saja mereka dapat bersatu,sebentarlagi tahun baru!,tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang baru dalam kisah hidupku!,Haaah"_ucap naruto sambil berjalan di area sekitar sekolah nya walaupun sebenarnya hari-hari itu adalah hari libur naruto masih tinggal di asrama bersama gara kiba...daaan

"Hah,haloo,iya Benarkah?,kapan?,iya paman aku akan segera ke sana"_ucap neji yang baru saja lewat di hadapan naruto,dan itupun serentak membuta naruto untuk menghampiri neji tapi neji sangat cepat pergi sehingga narutopun mengurungkan niatnya

_Keesokan harinya naruto,dan teman-teman nya yg lain pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing untuk menyambut tahun baru.

"Aku pualang"_ucap naruto

"Selamat datang"_ucap ayah dan ibu naruto

"Ayah,ibu!"_ucap naruto terkejut

"Kapan ayah dan ibu pulang,bukannya para guru sedang sibuk yah di perguruan untuk persiapan ujian anak kelas tiga"_ucap naruto

"Hem hari ini spesial untuk anak ayah dan ibu!"_ucap KUSINA ibu naruto,yang menjadi salahsatu guru di ASRAMA PUTRI PERGURUAN KONOHA

"Benarkah!"_ucap naruto senag

"Iya,tapi maaf nak ayah dan ibu..!,karena mungkin kami berdua di sini hanya sampai malam tahun baru!_ucap minato

"Tidak,itu sudah cukup untukku"_ucap naruto senag,kedua orang tua naruto hanya bisa saling memandang,dan berkata dalam hati mereka bahwa anak mereka sudah besar dan menjadi anak yang baik

"Baiklah,sekarang kamu mandi dan satu jam setengah lagi ibu dan ayah tunggu di menja makan untuk makan siang"_ucap kusina

"Waah,segar!"_ucap naruto sehabis mandi,namun pandanganya langsung tertuju pada laptopnya

_Di sisi lain dan naruto

Vop;Aku berharap dia ada!_narutopun mulai membuka akunya,dan ia pun terkejut ketikamelihat bahwa gadis berinisial Hy itu ada dalam daftar obrolannya lalu

Namikaze Naruto;Kau,kau kemana saja hah?

Hy ;

Namikaze Naruto;Pokonya kita harus bertemu hari ini!

Hy ;Maaf aku tidak bisa!

Namikaze Naruto;Kenapa?,padahal aku sangat merindukanmu!

Hy ; Kau pasti berbohong!

Namikaze Naruto;Aku-aku jujur!

Hy ; Arigato...

Namikaze Naruto;Kalu tida sekarang,bagaimana kalau malam tahunbaru,aku memaksamu!,kau harus datang!

Hy ;

Namikaze Naruto;Bagaimana?

Hy ;Iya!

_Narutopun berjingkark jigkrakan di kamarnya,dan..

"Naruto,cepat turun waktunya makan siang!"_ucap kusina di lantai bawah

"Iya bu!,aku akan segera turun"_ucap naruto,namun tiba-tib setelah iya kembali fokus pada akun mayanya ternyata gadis itu sudah menghilang lagi

'Tapi aku akan bertemu dengannya nanti'_ucap naruto dalam hati,dan kemudian ia pun turun ke bawah menghampiri ayah dan ibunya,setelah makan siang narutopun meminta ijin kepada ayah dan ibunya untuk pergi ke luar tiba-tib di perjalanan ia bertemu lagi dengan neji,narutopun bergegas langsung menghampiri neji,dan langsung bertanya,tentang mengapa neji sering menghilang pada satutahun ini,dan narutopun penasaran sebenarnya pada saat tadi neji mendapatkan telepon apa.

_Narutopun menghampiri neji dan menanyakan hal neji hanya terdiam,namun tak beberepa lama kemudian neji menjelaskannya pada naruto,itupun hanya sebatas apa yang ditanyakan oleh naruto

_Ternyata,selama satutahun kebelakang,neji sering absen karena dalam beberapa bulan sekali ia menjaga saudaranya yang sedang sakit di luar negri beresama paman dan bibinya,dan telepon yang tadi itu adalah telepon dari paman neji yang memberitahukan bahwa saudaranya sudah pulang dari luar negri,narutopun hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari neji,pikiran narutopun bercampur aduk,dimana ia memikirkan menghilangnya gadis misterius selama satutahun,dan saudara neji yang dirawat di luar negri karena sakit,lalu tiba tiba

"Hinata,dia sakit apa?"_ucap naruto mengintropeksi

"Jantung,hinata menderita gagal jantung semenjak ia lahir!"_ucap neji, narutopun hanya terteguk,dan terdiam lagi,lalu tiba-tiba saja naruto menanyakan satu pertananyaan yang melenceng dari pembicaraan yang sedang mereka bicarakan

"Neji,apakah kau memeiliki teman di dunia maya yang memiliki akun bernama Hy,siapa dia?"_ucap naruto mengitropeksi lagi,namun wajah narutopun berubah saat menanyakan pertanyaan itu,wajahnya yang tadinya ceria menjadi serius,namun nejipun hanya terdiam untuk kedua kalinya,namun ketika neji melihat raut wajah naruto,nejipun langsung angkat bicara

"Hinata gadis berinisial Hy itu dalah hinata,dan asal kau tahu saja orang yang menyelamatkan mu dan sakura pada waktu itu adalah hinata,Heh,dasar,gadis itu benar-benar bodoh,demikau diarela melakukan hal sebodoh itu!_ucap neji,dan kata-kata itupun membuat naruto terdiam dan merenung

'Hina'ta'_ucap naruto dalam hati

"Terimakasih neji kau sudah menjadi sepupu yang baik,dan untuk sekarang injinkan aku untuk menjaganya,dan tak untuk tidak mengetahui sesosok gadis yang amat memperhatikanku dan ingin aku bahagia,padahal...,sekali lagi terimakasih"_ucap naruto sambil mengembangkan senyuman khasnya dan perlahan pergi meninggalkan neji

_Singkat cerita_Malam tahun barupun telah tiba pas pukul 23:50 waktu jepang,terlihat sangat ramai di taman alun-alun kota desa konoha,dan penuh oleh banyak orang yang ingin menikmati malam tahun baru,terlihat banyak pasangan dalam keramaian itu,termasuk sasuke dan sakura, gara dan amari yang barusaja jadian,kecuali lee,yang masih menahan tangisnya karena kecewa akan gadis impianya yang sudah jadian dengan orang aneh menurut lee(sebenarnya yang aneh kan lee,hehe,autor komenni ye!,hihi),dan terlihat pula pasangan neji dan tenten,serta haku dan reyka,yang sebenarnya sudah lama jadian(Biasa diam-diam menghanyutkan,Cikiciw! Hehe outor so tau)

'Malam yang indah,senang rasanya bisa melihat malam seperti ini,terasa tubuh ini hidup kembali' "Sheeeem,Ha...ah,indah"_ucap hinata dalam hati dan tarikan napasnya yang amat bebas,terlihat hinata sangat cantik dengan kimononya yang berwarna hitam dan putih dengan corak bambu berwarna hijau dan pita besar bermotif hijau muda cantik yang melilit pinggangnya selain itu iyapun memakai sepasang sandal yang senada dengan kimononya,hinata pun ta lupa menggikat rambutnya dengan tusuk jepit berwarna silver yang memiliki aksesoris pelengkap yang imut (Hinata benar benar cantik menurut author!),lalu terdenagar seperti ada yang memanggil nama hinata,dari kejauhan,terlihat sedikit demi sedikit sesosok lelaki yang memakai baju oranye ber jaket biasa berwarna hijau gelap,denagan celana jeans keren sedang(Tidak kesil dan tidak seperti celana jadul:Penjelas),dengan menggunakan sepatu berwarna coklat,(Naruto terlihat amat sangat keren menurut author!),terlihat lelaki itupun berlari menguraikan desakan orang banyak untuk menghampiri hinata

"Hinata.."_terdenagar mengeras

"Dag-dug,dag-dug"

"Permisi-permisi,maaf permisi,tap-tap"_dekat,mendekat

"Dag-dug-dag-dug"

"Haheh-hah-heh,akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"_ucap naruto yang terengah-engah karena habis berlari

"Na-na-naruto-kun!"_ucap hinata wajahnya mulai memerah detak jantungnyapun ta karukaruan

"Astaga,tenyata kau tidak bisa memilih tempat yah!,ayo ikut denganku"_ucap naruto sambil memegang tangan lembut hintata,merekapun memisahkan diri dari keramaian,dan menuju sebuah tempat,yaitu Jembatan payung penghubung alun-alun dan kompek rumah di desa konoha disana amat sepi dan hening,hanya terdengar suara air sungai yang mengalir lebut,serta rembulan yang bertatap indah dengan sang bintang

"Indahh bukan!,lebih idah dari keramaian tadi!"_ucap naruto masih dengan peganagnya pada hinata,dan denagan senyuman keran yang di arahkan pada hinata,dan

"Dag-dug",Ehah"_detak jantung hinata dan elahan napasnya lagi namun kali ini bukan lega tapi rasa hinta,iyapun menundukan kepalanya

"Hei hinata,kenapa kau?,apa kau marah padaku!_tanya naruto yang aga heran dengan tundukan hinata,namun agar naruto tak menggap hinata marah hinatapun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya

"Hy,singkatan dari nama dari Hinata Yhuga,haah,kemanasaja aku selama ini,hem,dan kau kemana saja setahun ini ha?_ucap naruto,hinatapun kaget sehingga ia terbangun dari tundukannya,dan hinatapun gugup dan bingung mau bicara apa

"Aa-aku..."_ucap sepatah kalimat yang langsung di potong naruto

"Mengapa kau ta bilang padaku,kalau kau sakit!"_ucap naruto dengan nada khawatir

"Na-na-naruto-kun"_hanya itu yang dapat di ucapkan hinata

"Dan mengapa kau selalu membantuku,dan ingin aku bahagia,padahal kau belum tentu bahagia!"_ucap naruto kembali khawatir dan tegas,hinata tertunduk kembali

"Hinata,kau harus ganti rugi atas kebodohanku,yang telah membuatku berpacaran dengan sasuke!"_ucap naruto,dan hinata masih tertunduk

"Hinata,If You Be My Girl Friend"_ucap naruto,dan untuk yang keduakalinya hinata terbangun kembali dari tundukannya

"Ta-tapi-naruto-kun{hinata kembali menundukan kepalanya},aku-aku telah membohongimu,dan pada waktu kau mengajakku bertemu,A-aku malah tidak datang dan memberikan undanganmu pada sakura!,dan kau tau-aku adalah gadis yang lemah tak seperti sakura ataupun sasuke,mereka kuat dan tangguh,dan aku..Hiks{Terlihat ada setetes dan setetes bening terjatuh dari tundukan hinata}

"Kau hanya membuat inisialmu saja,lalukau datang dan menyelamatkanku serta sakura,dan kau tau kau begitu hebat bisa mengalahkan penyakitmu itu!_ucap naruto

"Hinata,maafkan aku,selama ini aku tidak menyadarimu,padahal kau selalu ada untukku,dan membantuku,kau selalu menjadi tempat curahanku,dan kau,kau tak pernah mengecewakanku,malahan aku yang selau membutmu terluka,dengan semua ingin dan kebodohanku,tapi itu bukanlah masalah bagimu,karena kau selalu ingin membahagiakanku,sementara kau menahan,menyimpan,dan hanya bisa berharap dalam hatimu,hinata jangan pergi lagi!aku tak mau kau pergi,karena aku maukau ada selu di sisiku,dan karena akupun ingin selalu bersamamu,menjagamu,dan membalas semua kebaikanmu!"_ucap naruto sambil membangunkan tundukan hinata dan menghampus linangan di wajah gadis yhuga itu dengan tangan yang satunya lagi,dan perlahan namun pasti narutopun mengubah pegangan tangannya pada hinata menjadi sebuah pelukan di pinggang hinata dan tangan yang menyentuh pipi hinata yang sudah hilang dari linangan itu berubah menjadi sebuah tarikan lebut,yang membual wajah hinata mendekat kewajah naruto,sedikit demi sekit,bibir lembut milik hintapun bertemu dengan bibir lelaki yang ia cintai,seakan waktu itu adalah waktu yang memang di takdirkan tuhan untuk mereka,begitu indah,lalu narutopun langsung memeluk gadis yang ia cintai dan amat berharga baginya,dan terlihat kembanga api berwarna warni yang menunjukan bahwa tahun sudah berganti merekapun menikmati pemandangan kembang api itu berdua,namun ada yang aneh,seperti ada yang mengintip mereka di balik semak semak

"Hinata,apa aku boleh meminjam sebelah sandalmu"_ucap naruto sambil setengah jongkok untuk melepaskan sandal milik hinata,namun tak di sangka,narutopun melempakan sandal milik hinata tersebut ke semak-semak yang di anggapnya aneh tadi, dan pletak,sepertinya sandal hinta mengenai seseorang dan

"Hei kau dobe dasar kau!,seenaknya saja,melempar sandal,kepalauk sakit bodoh!"_ucap sasuke yang aga merintih kesakitan karena lemparan naruto tepat mengenai kepala sasuke

"E'eh,dasarkau awas kau yah karena kau telah melukai sasukeku!"ucap sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping sasuke dan langsung berusaha mengobati kepala kekasihnya itu dengan mengelusnya,lalu tiba-tiba

"Naruto,kau Sudah berjanji akan menjaga sepupuku itu,jagalah dia dengan baik-baik,jika kau melakukan sesutau yang membut sepupuku itu murung apalagi sampai menangis,awas sajakau!"_ucap neji yang awalnya cool dan berakhir seperti oarang yang mengancam

"Selamat ya naruto' hinta"_Ucap tenten yang ada di sebelah neji,lalu

"Iya selamat ya naruto hinata!" _ucap gara dan amari bersamaan

"Semoga kalian langgeng"_ucap amari

"Kita juga!"_ucap gara yang berharap sama,lalu pasanag haku dan rey yang mengucapkan selamat,sepertinya semua pasangan dari teman-teman naruto yang sudah berpasangan mereka ada semua di sasa!,apakah sebenarnya mereka sudah kompakan!,ternyata ia sasuke yang mengawalinya,ia heran dengan tigkah naruto yang menayakan hintata dan terburu-buru pada beberapa waktu yang lalu,namun ada suara terakhir terdenagar

"Hei naruto!,jaga dia baik baik ya,dan jangan kau pikir kau sudah menjadi kekasih hinata,aku akan berhenti memperhatikan hinata!,tapi kalau kau bisa membuat aku yakin dan bisa terus membuat hinata bahagia aku akan rela dan berusaha melupakan hinata!"_ucap kiba yang datang dari arah alun-alun,berbeda denagan teman teman naruto yang sudah berpasangan,mereka ada di area komplek(bardasrkan observasi!,mereka menyebrang menggunakan perahu angsa,lalu kemudian mereka berjalan memuatar agar tidak ketahuan!,haha author mulai lb,hihi)

"Tentu saja,Neji,kiba,aku akan selalu menjaga gadis yang amat ku cintai ini,dan terimakasih banyak atas ucapannya"_ucap naruto

"Terimakih semua"_ucap hinata menyambug ucapan naruto dengan lembut

_Dan malam itu adalah awal dari hibungan naruto dan hinata,dan malam itu adalah malam yang amat berkesan bagi semua pasangan yang ada di sana termasuk kiba walaupun pada saat itu ia langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan kaka-kata itu pada neruto.

"Na-na-ruto-kun!"_ucap hinata lembut

"Aaah,sepertinya ku mendegar suara hinata,apa mungkin karena aku Uaaah,ingin selalu bersamanaya!"_ucap naruto mengigau

"Heem"_hinata sedikit tertawa melihat kekasihnya mengigau,namun tawa lembut itu membuat naruto terbangun

"Hi-hinata!,kenapa kau ada di sini"_ucap naruto sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dan mencubit sendiri pipinya

"Au,ini bukan mimpi,astaga apa ini hari minggu!,tapi seingatku ini hari senin,dan jika hari minggupun pasti kepala sekolah arsrama putri tidak akan mengijin kan murid-murinya untuk ke asrama putra!"_ucap naruto bingung

"Sudahlah naruto,seharusnya kau bersyukur karena selama 2 kali dalam sebulan kita akan seperti ini!"_ucap sasuke

"Tapi mengapa?"_ucap naruto bingung

"Ini karena kepala sekolah stunade kalah berjudi dengan kepalasekolah asrama putra!"_ucap sakura yang sambil menyuapi sasuke yang baru selesai berpakaian

"Astaga..,dasar,tapi ta apa berarti aku akan selalu bisa bersamaya sepeti ini walau 2 kali dalam sebulan,tapi ta apa"_ucap naruto sambil memeluk hinata

Seisi kamar serempak "Ciaeh,,,Cikiciw,viwit,sosasuit, "ayey(author yang ngomong)

"Apa!,naruto dengan hintata?,tidakmungkin"_ucap sai terkejut dan tiba tiba pingsan, padahal ia baru bangun tidur karena mendengar keributan tadi

"E-em,sai bangun!"_ucap ino malu

"Astaga tadi itu sungguh mimpi buruk!"_ucap sai terbangun namun ketika sai terbangun yang kedua kalinya ia melihat hinata yang menyuapi naruto,dan sai pun pingsan lagi

"Sai,jangan pingsan lagi,ini bukan mimpi tapi naruto memang sudah jadian dengan hinata,hiks,aku-aku padahal di sini untuk membantumu bersiap siap seperti apa yang di lakukan hinata pada naruto,hiks-hiks"_ucap ino pelan dan kecewa,airmata inopun terjatuh di pipi sai,sai terbangun lagi

"Haah,aduuh,Baiklah,aku akan menerimanya,dan kau ino hapus airmatamu aku suka melihat gadis menagis di hadapanku!"_ucap sai,ya walaupun aga dingin, tapi itu sudah membuat ino senang

"Sakuraaa,kenapaaaa,hem-hem-hem,ayaolah bantu aku!jangan sasuke saja"_ucap lee yang sambil menangis di pojok bagian ruang kamar asrama putra dekat loker,namun tindakan lee tak di respon sakura,dan itupun membuat lee terpukul,sampai terdengar suara,tong seperti di kartun kartun

_seperti itulah kegiatan rutin yang akan di laksanakan kedepannya di PERGURUAN KONOHA

"Naruto Dan Hinata Pun Hidup Bahagia,Sampai Mereka Lulus,Kuliah,Bekerja Lalu Tunangan,Lalu Menikah,Naruto Bekerja,Naruto Bekerja Menjadi Kepala Sekolah PERGURUAN KONOHA Hinata Hamil,Hinata Ngidam Naruto Kelabakan,Hinata Akan Melahirkan Naruto Kelabakan,Anak Naruto Dan Hinata Lahir Dan Laki Laki Naruto Sangat Senang Bersyukur Dan Hinata Bersyukur Senang,Dan Begitu Selanjutnya Sampai Mereka Punya keluaraga YHUZU Bahagia.

Horeee!

TAMAT

{Dan author eror}

Gimana aneh ya,gomen,seperti yang aku bilang pertama ini Ff ku yang pertama,jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya kalau banyak salahnya,hihi,kritik dan saran akan aku terima malah aku akan senag berati ada yang memberitahukanku dan mengajariku,Haha,sekalilagi

GOMEN AND ARIGATO


End file.
